fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Pamela Tanner
Pamela "Pam" Katsopolis Tanner (March 5, 1958 – May 12, 1987 pre-series), was the wife of Danny Tanner, and mother of D.J., Stephanie and Michelle Tanner. She was also the daughter of Nick and Irene Katsopolis, and the big sister of Jesse Katsopolis. Biography Pam met her future husband, Danny, in tenth grade when she sat next to him in geometry class. In the season two finale "Luck Be a Lady (Part 2)", Danny reveals that they eloped at a young age, which upset both of their families, causing his mom, Claire, to cry about it for a month, and even caused Jesse to get so mad that he beat Danny up, causing a fracture to one of his ribs (Jesse being 13 years old and Danny 20). She was always smiling (Michelle), overly excited (Stephanie), and did her best at everything (D.J.). Each of her personality traits could also be seen in her three daughters. Six and a half months after giving birth to her third child, Michelle, she was killed by a drunk driver. Her cause of death was stated by D.J. in "Under the Influence" (season 8). Three months after her death, Pam's younger brother, Jesse, moved into the house to help his brother-in-law, Danny, raise his three nieces. He is the one who seems to miss her the most, which is one of the reasons why living with the Tanner family means so much to him. It was he who pulled everyone together after his sister’s death, according to his father in the episode "It's Not My Job". She was seen only once in the series, portrayed by actress Christine Houser in the episode "Goodbye Mr. Bear" in a home video depicting her and Danny bringing newborn Michelle home from the hospital, which reminded the girls and Jesse about their lovely mother and older sister. One favorite memory was singing "On Top of Spaghetti" with the girls. Joey talked about how her laugh was contagious, and by putting her in the front row during his new comedy sets, her laughter was sure to make the whole place crack up, and her brother, Jesse, shared memories of them dancing to "Disco Inferno". According to Jesse in the season three episode "Lust in the Dust", Pam had her flaws: "She was always late. She spent way too much time in the bathroom. And when I was little, she used to hold me down and stick carrots up my nose." In the season one episode "The Miracle of Thanksgiving", D.J. mentions that Pam always used to say, "Smiles are free, so give them away". In the season four episode "Slumber Party", after her awful time at the Honeybee Mother/Daughter sleepover, Stephanie tearfully explains that when D.J. was 8 years old, she got to attend one with Pam, and then D.J. explains that that does not mean she doesn't miss her as much as Stephanie does. D.J. goes on to explain that at her sleepover, she looked at those girls who did have a mother and felt the same way Stephanie does for those girls who didn't have a mother at that time, and when Stephanie asks how she can make the feeling go away, D.J. then explains that it's hard, but something that helps her is that she realizes that Stephanie is special in the same way she is, in that they have something the other girls don't have; namely Danny, Joey, and Jesse, and more importantly, each other. After their talk, they hug, and then head back to the party. In the Fuller House season two finale "Happy New Year Baby", it is revealed that Rebecca and Jesse adopted a baby girl and they renamed her after Pam. Family *Danny Tanner – husband *D.J. Tanner – daughter *Stephanie Tanner – daughter *Michelle Tanner – daughter *Jesse Katsopolis – brother *Nicky Katsopolis – nephew *Alex Katsopolis – nephew *Claire Tanner – mother-in-law *Wendy Tanner – sister-in-law *Iorgos Katsopolis – grandfather *Gina Katsopolis – grandmother *Hermes Katsopolis – great-grandfather (died before series began) *Stavros – cousin ''Fuller House: '' *Jackson Fuller – grandson *Max Fuller – grandson *Tommy Fuller, Jr. – grandson Gallery Pa01.jpg Pamela_Tanner_Goodbye_Mr_Bear_003.png Pamela_Tanner_Goodbye_Mr_Bear_005.png Pamela_Tanner_Goodbye_Mr_Bear_006.png Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:One appearance Category:Tanners